


What Ever Happened?

by rythna



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, absolutely nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rythna/pseuds/rythna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…You say ‘please don't make this harder.’<br/>No, I won't yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is the first fanfic ive posted on here so i apologize for any mistakes in the way its posted!! i'm really nervous about putting this up  
> i couldnt write anymore of this to save my life, i'm so sorry. its tiny and probably not very well written so i'm too embarrassed to give out a tumblr url or anything.  
> the title and summary are really misleading??? im not sure what i was thinking  
> again, i'm so very sorry

Alex glanced at the digital clock beside his bed, contemplating having another drink. 3:40am flashed boldly in bright red back at him. He wasn’t drunk yet and didn’t have anything particularly important to do tomorrow. _'Why not? I’ve nothin’ better to do anyway,'_ he thought, getting up off of his messy bed and making his way to the kitchen.

It was one of those lonely nights where sleep isn’t an option and the air feels thick. Alex had thought about calling Miles a couple of times to invite him out for a drink or just to chat but never ended up following through, deciding it’d make him seem too clingy.

Miles was Alex’s best friend; they’d know each other for at least 9 years now. They were so close that Miles referring to Alex as his “brother” wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Alex couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Miles saw him as something more of a sibling than a romantic interest. Sure, there were all those times in which their hands would brush as they walked, or those hugs on stage, but it had never been more than an “accident” or “from a friend to a friend”. Somewhere deep in his heart Alex knew it would never be anything more than that. Confessing his feelings would just make everything harder.

Someone softly knocked on the door of Alex’s flat, shaking him out of his deep thoughts.

“Hello? Al? Are you awake?” Miles’ familiar voice came from the other side of the door. _Why didn’t he just text me?_ Alex thought, putting down his glass, _what an idiot._

“Gimme a sec” Alex replied, fumbling with the lock. As soon as the door was open Miles invited himself inside, making his way to the kitchen.

“Bloody cold out there, innit?” Miles remarked from behind the smooth white counter. The familiar sound of glass hitting stone rang through Alex’s ears. He shut the door and walked over to the other side of the counter as Miles poured drinks for the two of them.

“Any reason you didn’t bother to text or at least call to tell me you were coming?” Alex ignored Miles’ previous attempt at conversation.

“Wel- well, nah, not really. I-I were just lonely, ya know? Haven’t got anyone to drink with at my place and you, uh, you always let me crash here.” Miles stuttered, pushing a glass of wine into Alex’s hand and making his way to join him on the other side.

“Is that it? The way you burst into me apartment I thought you were being chased!”

Miles shrugged, turning to put on a record. Alex couldn’t help but stare at the taller man as he made his way to the record player. He was pretty much perfect in every way, even his shaggy hair sat perfectly around his beautiful face. Alex inhaled sharply.

Miles’ face lit up as he pulled out the dark red and black sleeve of The Strokes’ ‘Room On Fire’ from an unstable stack of records. “Oh man, it’s been too long since I ‘eard this one,”

“Didn’t know I even ‘ad it…” Alex sipped his wine slowly.

Miles made his way back to Alex as the first chords of ‘What Ever Happened?’ played loudly. He placed his now empty glass onto the counter and turned to face Alex, grinning in that pretty way only he could. Alex’s stomach flipped.

“Come on then, don’t look so gloomy!”

Alex very nearly scoffed. “It’s, what, 4am, and you expect me to be in a good mood? Keep dreaming, mate.”

To Alex’s mild surprize Miles grabbed his free hand and pulled him toward the empty space in the middle of the room. He almost spilled red wine on has carpet in his rush to place his glass on the counter. Miles grabbed his other hand as soon as it was vacant and attempted to dance by shaking his hips and twisting his shoulders. It was the most god-awful thing Alex had ever seen and he had to look away to stop himself from laughing. Miles smiled at that.

_“…You say ‘please don't make this harder.’  
No, I won't yet.”_

 


End file.
